masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Krogan Princess
Delete Proposal Seriously? This? Now? I really don't know what to say about this. We don't have any information beyond what we can form in a sentence. We will probably get a name later, and a lot more information, but for now, this article is just completely unneeded, unnecessary, and IMHO, so premature I would like to say a few more things but I can't. Delete is the only option here. Lancer1289 19:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : Support. [[User:LordDeathRay|[[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) ]] 19:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Support the delete proposal. I highly doubt her name is going to be "Krogan Princess", so even if this article stayed, it'd have to be moved at least once. Let's save it until we actually have some real information, and maybe even a name. SpartHawg948 21:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::*I will say this though for the article: We do now apparently know that we won't be rescuing her because we want some krogan "poon". We'll be doing it TO SAVE TUCHANKA U GUISE!!! :P SpartHawg948 21:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Support deletion --Snicker 22:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Supporting deletion. The 'krogan princess' should be a matter of a talk or blog thing, not something here. :( --Aryn2382 00:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Support deletion. Once we get more info on her besides the fact she exists, we can make the article- 00:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Support deletion. Casey Hudson explicitly states that she isn't a princess, and that it's just an internet meme. In another demo, it's stated that the dev team is calling her "Eve" internally but that the name probably isn't final. -Delphinus 03:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) While the above link is nice, it's been seven days, and with a 8-0 vote, it's going. Lancer1289 03:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nice find, Delphinus! :D SpartHawg948 05:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Eve Casey Hudson mentioned (http://live-event.ea.com/e3/chat/mass-effect) her name was Eve (subject to change). Might it now warrant a page? Or at least a picture of her on the Krogan species page? I say it at leasts warrants an account on the krogan page. Stub or not she is going to be important. by the way didn't create this a contributor did. TheExiledGear 03:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :And I'd say no because the name is subject to change, and right now it doesn't sound very final. We should wait for more solid information. Lancer1289 03:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :(Edit conflict) Eventually, yes, the character may get an article and we may add some info about female krogan in the main krogan article. Right now, though, we've got almost nothing to go on, even the appearance of the "princess" is heavily obscured in the demos. Also, if the name of the "princess" is subject to change, it would be better to hold off for a finalized name. For now, the best thing to do is wait until we get more information. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) We have information, though... and people are very curious about her. Is it not the point of a wiki to amass information about a topic, no matter how much or how little information exists? And her appearance is not heavily obscured. Why have a wiki if you're not going to have articles regarding those people are most curious about? :And what do we know? I'll answer that, next to nothing. All we know is she will be important and she's a female. Nothing else, and not even remotely enough to justify an article under any name at the moment. Lancer1289 00:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Next to nothing is still something. :) :And yet it isn't enough to justify an article. Especially without a name. Lancer1289 01:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Truce The demo stated she would be needed to settle a truce between krogan and turian. Yet she is on a salarian planet. Is there a possibility of having certain decisions with repercussions? Also mordin said the females immune systems were weakened wasn't hers too. TheExiledGear 04:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC)